The number of digital photographs taken with mobile wireless devices is increasing and may soon outnumber photographs taken with dedicated digital and film based cameras. Thus, there is a growing need to improve the experience associated with mobile wireless digital photography by providing a broader range of features that is often associated with dedicated digital and film based cameras.